DC Force!
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Okay what if Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, and Trent were all guinea pigs! Well read to find out. Rated for slight language and guinea pig making out style.


**DW: Omigosh guys I was sitting in math class and thought of this great idea.**A six year old girl with long raven hair hopped into her room after a long day at first grade. She through her bookbag down and ran over to her guinea pig's cage. She tapped on the glass to wake up the black one with a green stripe going down it's back.

What if Duncan and Courtney were guinea pigs! Great, I know right well tell me how you like it,

Disclamer: I dont own the TDI characters

He immediatly woke up from the noise and glared at Heather before walking into the gid wooden house the little girl's dad built for them.  
The little dropped two hand fuls of lettuce inside and closed the cage door.

"Heather, sweetheart I need help with dinner!" Her mom called. "Coming!" she bounded out the room.

The blue guinea pig stuck her head out the house, "Clear!" she yelled and the other three guinea pigs walked out. "She woke me up from my nap!" Duncan complained he scratched his black hair. "Damn kid".

The blue one with a darker blue stripe down her back waddled over to sit next to her mate, a sandy colored pig with a green stripe on his back.  
"Duncan you can't complain every time she knocks on the glass. Hey look she dropped some lettuce in before she left!" Gwen walked over to it and started to munch down. "Courtney! Lettuce!"

A brown haired pig came waddling out, Duncan grinned at sat up on two legs, "Hey Princess! About time you came out". Courney sniffed at him and just moved past him without a second look.

Duncan growled and bit her on the butt, she jumped and glared at me. "Duncan you pig! How dare you!" she knocked him over with her hip. Trent came past Duncan and laughed. "Told you Duncan about biting her". Duncan shook himmself off and waddled over to the pile of lettuce.  
"Whatever she digs me" he winked at Courtney.

"Bite me Duncan" Courtney grumbled picking up another piece. Duncan sat back in thought "Didn't I already do that already? Oh I see you want another bite mark on your ass?"

Courtney growled at charged at Duncan, "Courtney watch it! You're trumbling over the lettuce!" Gwen exclaimed. Trent glanced up with a green leaf hanging from his mouth out the glass.

"Heather alert!" Gwen and Trent ran back into the wooden house and Courtney and Duncan were still fighting. They heard the top of the cage open and Courtney felt a hand on her hairy back.

"Oh no! Duncan save me!" she said as Heather lifted her up and out the cage. "Hey Courtney! How are you today?" "Better when I don't have to see you face" she said but it sounded like little mouse squeaks to Heather.

"You wanna play dress up? I can give you a pretty bow?" Heather dropped Courtney on the bed and went to closet for her doll clothes. "You put a bow on me and you lose a finger" she squeaked.

Heather came back with a big pink bow and placed it right on Courtney's head. "Don't you look pretty?" Courtney shook it off and jumped off the bed. "No I looked like a baby prosititute". Heather was about to play dress up some more when something crawled up her legs and she screamed.

"AHHHH! Duncan get out my pants!" Heather exclaimed. "Yeah that what she said" Duncan mumbled and bit her leg. Heather hit Duncan on the head and picked both of them up and threw them both in their cage. With a smack on each butt.

"Bad pigs!" she yelled "Very bad!" Trent and Gwen came out, "Wheres PEDA when you need them?" Gwen asked as Heather hit them. "Ow what did we do?" Trent exclaimed in audible squeaks.

"No food until tomorrow morning" she yelled one final time and slammed the cage down. She marched out the room. Courtney went to go check on Duncan inside the house.

He was washing his fur with his tongue, Courtney had to admit he did look cute while his face was scrunched up. "Hey". He looked up startled and smirked. "hey yourself".

Courtney walked over to him, "I suppose you want a thank you for helping me?" "That's what you ususal do when someone helps you out".

Courtney nodded and walked a little closer to him. She nudged his neck and nibbled on his ear. Soon Duncan was nibbling on her ear to and fury bottom.

"Thank you" she said through quickened breaths while he licked up and down her hairy frame and nibbled on her ear. She snuggled up to him, "Your welcome princess".

After a moment of silence Duncan asked, "You wanna make out guinea pig style by humping?"

Courtney bit his foot hard, "Shut up and don't ruin the moment!"

* * *

**DW: my first one-shot cute huh? Well review and I might update Teen Agents!**

Peace and Fury Love,

DW


End file.
